Justice League: Wanted
by ForevertheMC
Summary: In an effort to protect the rest of the team, Oliver decides to register for the Vigilante Registration Act to see what the government plans to do with the new law. As he suspected, it was a trap to lure superheroes to an undisclosed location. Kara arrives at Metropolis to warn Clark about a darkness coming. A sequel to The League: Justice Rising by JuniorJedi14.


Justice League: Wanted

Based on episodes from the hit CW TV Series, Smallville

No Copyright Intended

All Rights Reserved

Three weeks earlier, a Dark Force of immense power begins to take form at the edge of a stone gargoyle at the crow's nest (a building rooftop located in Metropolis.) where it transforms into a swarm of ravens.

Elsewhere, washed up radio jockey, Gordon Godfrey finishes his latest broadcast that has a small following concerning illegal immigration.

Godfrey

I need you to understand that, I need you to get behind that. These illegal aliens are stealing our jobs, they're dodging taxes, and like so many others they're thumbing their noses in the face of truth, justice, and the American way.

Meanwhile, something is tapping on the window and lightning flashes in the sky.

Godfrey

It's time to sign off now, but a big thank you to my loyal followers; we're small, but we're loud. This is Gordon Godfrey saying night ya'll, stand up for the American dream.

Godfrey clicks off and suddenly, the window breaks.

Godfrey screams.

In a war room located at Fort Ryan in Kansas, Lt. General Wade Eiling and several other key military officers are discussing the Vigilante Registration Act.

The Vigilante Registration Act (or VRA) was legislation promoted by the United States Department of Domestic Security that required vigilantes to register themselves with the U.S. federal government.

Wade is an aging military officer, who is showing signs of his long and questionable life. Nearly completely bald, save for a bit of hair on the sides, his face is lined and wrinkled. His grayish-blue eyes are hard and void of any sort of emotional sympathy. Standing at 6 feet tall he still maintain himself in good shape.

Wade

Liberty, freedom, equality ... these are the values that we have been charged with defending. And never in the history of this country have these principles been so threatened as they are today.

Admiral

With all due respect, Wade, our troops have worked hard to secure this time of peace.

Wade

The threat is within. Creeping up on a sleeping nation. Gentlemen, every person under our protection lies in wait for that leader that will rescue them from poverty, from violence, even from sadness. They will hail him as their new hero. Heroes like Joseph Stalin, Adolf Hitler, Saddam Hussein. In the hearts of their countrymen, these men rose as saviors ... only turning into tyrants once they had secured the trust of their nation.

Admiral

You're not suggesting a coup.

Wade

The trust of the American people doesn't lie in the Oval Office anymore, Admiral, but in a new breed of hero.

Wade walks to a bulletin board, with pictures of heroes on the list of known vigilantes include: Superman, Batman. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Supergirl, Black Canary, Aquaman, Hawkman, Stargirl and Green Lantern.

Wade (CONT)

Every year, this league grows while the nation turns a blind eye.

Trotter

Two weeks ago, the bombing of an anti-vigilante office was an open act of terrorism.

Wade

Which is why the President appointed me to oversee the Vigilante Registration Act. Since the VRA came into effect, even known offenders haven't agreed to sign up. Well, that is about to change.

Meanwhile off the coast of Florida, Aquaman and Mera both emerges out of the water, and onto the platform of an oil rig, alongside their Atlantean army, who carries with them.

Orin is a very muscular and tall Atlantean who is about 6'2", weighs at least 213. Orin has white eyes, medium blond hair, and a thick beard of medium length. Aquaman wears an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a silver belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A." He also wears silver gauntlets on his wrists, and silver greaves. He wears Atlantean metallic armor on his chest that has a purple tint. . He carries with him the large Trident of Neptune.

Mera is a beautiful red-headed woman who wears a green scale-mail tunic and green leggings.

Aquaman

Order the warriors to set the charges.

Mera

And the prisoners?

Aquaman

They are pawns. When the charges are set, put them in their life boats and release them.

(He smiles)

In the meantime, let us welcome our guests.

Aquaman emerges onto the Platform followed by a squad of his soldiers who carry with them large cannon-like weapons.

Aquaman walks towards the soldiers who aim their guns

Soldier #1

(Firmly)

Drop your weapons, and get down on your knees.

Aquaman

I kneel before no man.

He slams the hilt of his trident down.

A soldier notices an Atlantean Warrior placing a cannon the rail at the edge of the platform and pointing it towards the Warships.

Soldier #2

(Shouts)

Stop!

The soldier fires his weapon. The bullets bounce of the Atlantean armor but one penetrates the Warrior's leg. He buckles and falls to his knees. With remarkable speed, Aquaman attacks before the soldiers can react. He jumps high into the air and lands in the middle of the soldiers. He then quickly dispatches the soldiers, attacking them with excellent swordplay. He kicks their leader clear across the platform as the rest fall to the floor, in pain.

Aquaman turns to his warriors and nod.

Atlantean Warrior

(Shouts)

Open fire!

Trotter

Sir, we have a breach at Poseidon 34-59.

Wade

Gentlemen, even as we speak, it looks like we have fallen under another vigilante assault, this time on one of our own installations. It's time we took these "heroes" under our control and proved who is really fighting for truth, justice, and the American way.

Moments later, they all come up out of the water onto the beach. The Atlantean army all celebrated as Aquaman and Mera passionately kiss while the rig explodes in the sunset behind them.

Later that night on the island of Corto Maltese, Dr. Donovan Jamison, the CEO of NuCorp, a high-tech energy firm, is working in a Level 33.1 facility giving patients injections.

Dr. Jamison

Patient one is responding nicely to the transfusion.

Flash (O.S)

Donovan Jamison. I thought we took him down along with 33.1 years ago.

The Justice League, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Arrow all stood out in the hallway, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Bruce Wayne AKA Batman, a 6'3" and 210 pound Caucasian man, who wears a grey body suit, a black cowl and a large black cape. His hands are protected by armored gloves and he has gauntlets on his wrists with three razor sharp blades. Black boots, a black utility belt and a bat mark in a oval yellow field on his chest.

Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman, a 6'0" and 136 pound Caucasian woman, who wears a red armor body plate that bears a gold Eagle-shaped breastplate (the symbol of her father Zeus), and a matching golden W-shaped belt plate. Below this is a blue skirt and knee-high red armored combat boots. On her head is a gold tiara, a lasso to her hip and finally on her wrists are her silvery bulletproof bracelets.

Barry Allen AKA Flash 6'2" and 185 pound Caucasian man, who wears a red skintight bodysuit that covers his entire body and head. It has a fitted face mask that covers his head but leaves his mouth and eyes exposed, with there also being lightning-shaped earpieces. There are also yellow lightning bolt-like lines stretching over the suit and a gold belt. And finally, there is a white circle with a yellow lightning bolt in the center of the chest.

And Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow, a 6'1" and 195 pound Caucasian man, who wears a green and black hooded padded vest, green shoulder pads, a green domino mask and green gauntlets. He also wears black knee guards, black boots and a holster for his throwing arrows. He carries along with him a quiver with a collapsible bow.

Wonder Woman

They must have been working underground for a while.

Green Arrow

(To Watchtower via earpiece)

Is he worth saving too, Watchtower?

Chloe Sullivan AKA Watchtower is a 5'5" and 115 pound woman, with blonde hair, blue-green eyes.

Watchtower sits behind a big screen, monitoring the team.

Watchtower

Although he tried to kill me, I can't serve on this jury. But our Dark Knight can.

The team looks at Batman.

Batman

(Turns to the team)

Why not ask our red and blue boy scout.

Superman and Green Lantern/Hal Jordan are flying at full speed over the water.

Clark Kent AKA Superman, a 6'3" and 218 pound muscular man with broad-shoulders with slicked back black hair, who wears a blue suit with red trim, a red cape with golden clasps to hold it in place, a red belt trimmed in gold with a gold buckle (which can also be used as a communication device for Watchtower, and has a holo-computer), a red and yellow House of El coat of arms emblazoned on the chest, and red boots with M-shaped double rims on the tops.

Hal Jordan AKA Green Lantern is a 6'1" and 215 pound man with good muscle build. He has brown eyes and brown hair that is normally styled up and wears a skin tight projection from the ring. It consists of a glowing Green Lantern Corps emblem on his chest with a green torso, forearms and boots with black sections separating each of the parts of the body. He also has a Green domino face mask on when as Green Lantern to conceal his identity which turns his eyes stark white with a transparent look around his pupils.

Superman

You know how we work guys, no killing.

Superman (CONT)

(Turns to Hal)

Hal, are you ready?

Green Lantern

(Turns to Clark)

I'm always ready when it comes to kicking some bad guy ass.

Superman flies under water and is lifting the facility.

The ground starts to shake and Dr. Jamison starts to get worried.

He turns to the guards.

Dr. Jamison

(Screams)

It's the Justice League. You must go stop them now!

The guards readied their guns and goes to fight.

Green Arrow

Flash. You're clear.

Flash super speeds away.

Dr. Jamison is still in his lab. He tries to push a button on a screen that reads _"33.1 Project Ares Mikhail Mxyzptlk Applications: Mind control"_ but Flash snatches the keyboard before he can push it

Dr. Jamison

What the...

Flash

(Holding the keyboard, waving his right finger)

Too slow doctor.

Green Arrow pulls out a tranquilizer arrow and fires it at Dr. Jamison.

He sees the patients that Dr. Jamison was testing on.

Green Arrow

We need to get these people out of here.

Flash

I'm on it.

Flash releases all of the patients and got them out of the building, including Dr. Jamison.

The guards are running down, heavily armed and ready for a fight.

But at the end of the hallway stood Batman and Wonder Woman.

Batman

There are more of them than there are of us. Are you up for the task?

Wonder Woman

(Turns to Batman)

When haven't I.

The guards took fire and Batman took cover behind his cape. Bullets began hitting the floor as Wonder Woman deflected every bullet from every guard's gun with her bulletproof bracelets.

The guards ran out of bullets and decided to use hand to hand combat. They ran towards the two heroes and started to fight.

Wonder Woman walks up to one guard and kicks him in the chest, causing him to fly across the room, into the other guards. One guard attempts to hit Batman with a right hook, but Batman catches it and hits him with a right hook of his own. Another guard comes at Batman and gets hit with a roundhouse kick by Batman.

Meanwhile, Green Arrow encounters a couple of guards. One tries to strike Green Arrow, but Green Arrow grabs him by the wrist and hits him in the face with his bow. He spins around hits another guard with his bow. He quickly turns around, pulling an arrow out of his quiver and fires it at one guard. He pulls another arrow and shoots another guard. Two guards run at Green Arrow at the same time, but they both got stopped when Green Arrow kicks the first one of in the knee and the second one in the stomach. He turns back to the first one and kicks him in the face, then quickly turns to the second one, hitting him with a roundhouse kick to the head. During this time, Flash is running through an underground corridor. Flash stops time for a brief moment and sees 2 guards. Flash gave a quick smirk and ran towards them at full speed. Flash encounters the 2 guards, he runs between them, sending the guards flying through the air and against the opposite walls _._

Wonder Woman is holding her own against four guards. She throws one guard into the ceiling, she then turns to another guard, blocks his punch and hits him with an elbow. She spins around, grabs her lasso and tosses it around the guard's neck, slides under him and yanks it, causing the guard to flip on his back. Two guards runs towards Batman. Batman hits one with a back kick and hits another one with a spinning back kick. Another guard tries to hit Batman with a haymaker, Batman ducks down and Wonder Woman surprises the guard when she leaps over Batman and hits the guard across the face, nearly taking his helmet off. One guard swings at Batman, but Batman weaves the hit and capitalizes with an uppercut. Wonder Woman dodges multiple hits by two guards and ends up knocking them both out with one jumping roundhouse kick. Batman then ends the fight, pulling off a corkscrew flip kick to the last guard.

Batman and Wonder Woman looks around and sees all of the guards knocked unconscious on the ground.

Suddenly, they hear loud footsteps. They turn around and there was one more guard left, and this time he was heavily armored with guns on each arm.

Batman and Wonder Woman looked at each other.

Batman

That can't be good.

As the guard prepared to fire, a big green fist came out of nowhere, knocking the guard into the next room. It was Green Lantern.

Green Lantern

What did I missed?

Batman and Wonder Woman looked at Green Lantern.

Green Lantern

(Turns around)

Oh.

More guards are outside, with their guns pointed at the water.

Then Superman rises out of the water, with his hair soaking wet and his cape flapping in the wind.

The guards fired at Superman, but the bullets ricochet off of his chest. Superman uses his super breath and blows the guards away.

Superman

Superman to Flash. Are you sure everyone's out of the building?

Flash is running down the hallway.

Flash

(While running)

100% positive.

Superman (Via earpiece)

What about Dr. Jamison?

Flash

Unfortunately, yes.

Green Arrow catches up with Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern as they run down the hallway.

Superman (Via earpiece)

Batman. Do your thing.

Batman

I'm on it.

Green Lantern

(Confused)

Wait a second. What's going on?

Batman sets a bomb.

Batman

You'll find out.

The Justice League walks in formation (From left to right: Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Flash) as the facility goes up in a series of massive explosions behind them.

Gordon Godfrey holds a press conference in downtown Metropolis where he's praised by the public for taking a stand against the masked vigilantes in his new book.

Godfrey is a tall, imposing Caucasian man with blue-gray eyes and is mostly bald except for the sides of his head which has a mix of light and dark gray hair. He is seen usually wearing dark colored business suits with a tie.

Godfrey

You will not be saved, don't put your faith in this hero menace!

The crowd is clapping.

Clark is assigned to cover the conference. Clark wore a brown suit jacket, blue plaid shirt, black tie, black pants and dress shoes and a pair of black rimmed frame glasses.

Godfrey

Vote this Fall. Because I am afraid for our nation. Terrified, for the innocent people of this country who are counting on these vigilantes to lift them up out of the darkness. Out of the darkness and into the light.

More clapping from the crowd.

Godfrey continues speaking in the distance.

Lois (V.O)

50 bucks says the crackpot with Superman in his bonnet is just gunning for a little attention.

Clark turns around and sees Lois.

Clark

(Quietly)

Lois. Hey.

Lois is a tall, physically fit, and attractive Caucasian woman with long dark brunette hair, hazel eyes and a charming pearl-white smile. She wears a black suit jacket, white dress shirt, a dress skirt and high heels.

Lois

Hey.

Lois and Clark hug tightly.

Lois

Sorry about the lame letter, I'm lousy at good-byes.

Clark

No I ... it's just, I figured that something happened.

Lois

You mean something like "Go to Africa, Lois"?

Clark

Well I may ... maybe I said that, but I ...

Lois

I thought you wanted me to take the job?

Clark

No! It-ju-it look I knew it was a big break for your career. Right, well now that you're back are we uh ... partners?

Lois

(Smiles)

Of course Unless you're disappointed I'm not blonder?

Clark

Cat? No she's uh ...

Lois

Misguided?

Clark

Misguided.

(Nods)

She's no Lois Lane.

Lois

Well, obviously.

Clark

(Looks at watch )

She uh ... She actually was supposed to meet me here. We were going to cover the signing.

Lois

Hmm, strangest thing about Miss Grant, she was um, conveniently volunteered to cover a dog-sled race in Alaska.

The crowd is clapping in distance.

Godfrey

We know who our real heroes are, and they are not these faceless mutants. These aborations skulking in the shadows. Their powers serve their secret vigilante agenda.

The crowd is clapping and cheering.

Clark

They're really into this guy aren't they?

Lois

Well I'm sure Superman knows that he is just taking pot-shots to sell books.

Clark

Yeah. This guy's probably not even on Superman's radar.

Godfrey

And what about this Superman? A freak, a pariah so disfigured he doesn't dare show his face. Is this the kind of savior you want your children believing in? I say no!

The crowd kept clapping and cheering once more.

Lois

On second thought this blustering blow hard, just crossed the line. Break out the marshmallows Clark, I'm going to roast this turkey.

Clark

Wait, Lois.

Godfrey

I say stop the menace.

A sign breaks, people start screaming but is stopped by Kara.

Lois

Isn't that...Superman's cousin?

Kara Zor El AKA Supergirl, is Clark's cousin from Krypton. She is a member of the House of El, as well as the only daughter of Zor-El. Kara is a medium-tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and has stayed the same age since she was stuck in suspended animation for 18 years and has an attractive appearance of a teenage girl. She wore a blue, long sleeved Kryptonian skinsuit with the Mark of El in red and yellow on the chest, a red skirt with a golden strap around it, as well as over the knee red boots and a long red cape.

Clark

Yes. Yes it is.

Flashback: In a dark room, a blind-folded man is getting punched a number of times by an unknown person.

It turns out that it was Oliver, who was getting punched.

Oliver grunts in pain, and man punches him again.

Oliver

You know what I think? I think this whole thing will be a helluva whole lot more painful if I can see your ugly face. So what do you say we ditch this little blindfold here and go Full Monty? Huh, you up for that?

Man

Well, only seems fair you not see me. The world's half blind while cryptic symbols are carved into it's greatest monuments because all their satellite are either shut down or destroyed. All but one.

(Points finger)

Yours.

Oliver

Well, I can explain that. See, I-I always buy quality over quantity.

Man

(Laughs)

Your satellite was tracking them - the symbols that look just like Superman's, which makes him the person of interest. But what's your connection to all of this?

Oliver

(Panting)

I told you, you got this whole thing wrong. Okay? I'm what you call a good guy! Here! I'm not guilty of anything, except trying to save the world. Alright? [Continues panting] Now I would tell you who from, but I don't think you'd believe me.

Man

Try me.

Oliver

(Laughs)

These little green guys from outer space.

Man shakes head and punches Oliver. Oliver grunts.

Oliver grabs sponge with water on it.

Man

I'm just getting started.

Oliver wakes back into reality, sitting at the Justice League conference table. Where Hal, Barry and Chloe sat.

TV Reporter (V.O)

Since the passing of the registration bill, no vigilante has yet to step forward, raising public suspicions ... until today. Who is the mysterious patriot in our midst?

The screen suddenly goes to black.

Chloe

Well, that sounds promising.

Hal

This is unbelievable.

Barry

Look Hal, all we need to do is prove that we're the good guys.

Hal

Yeah, no, great. And I wish things were all kittens and rainbows, too, Barry. But thanks to Godfrey, the McCarthy of the microphone, people don't trust us the way they used to. Now, the VRA's propaganda machine is in full swing. Sometimes, Barry, words are the greatest weapon.

Barry

Can't say that I blame 'em. We came in and took the law into our own hands. People need to believe in this country and the systems that have been here for centuries. I do.

Hal

Really? Oh, well, hey, you know what? That's a good idea. Why don't you just march on in there and go ahead and sign up?

Hal (CONT)

(Sits back in his seat)

I mean it's like they forgot that we save the world from A Brainiac invasion and Vandal Savage. And we're still getting heat, like we're going rogue.

Diana and Bruce walks into the room.

Bruce

After last night, they're right.

Bruce turns on the screen to show a destroyed oil rig.

Diana

We believe that Aquaman set off an explosion at an offshore oil rig.

Bruce

It's not the first time he's done this just to protect this country, and now that the VRA's got all of us looking over our shoulders, team communication's gone clear.

Without explanation, Oliver walks out of the room. The team looked confused.

Chloe

I'll go check on him.

Oliver is standing out in the hallway with his arms crossed and his head down.

Chloe then accompanies him.

Chloe

Hey Oliver, what's going on? The team is worried about you.

Oliver

It's nothing, Chloe. You can go back inside now.

Chloe

(Crossing her arms)

No. Not until I get an answer.

Oliver

There is nothing wrong with me, honestly.

Chloe

I call bullshit.

Oliver looks at her.

Chloe(CONT)

I've known you for a long time Ollie, you can't lie to me.

Oliver takes a deep breath.

Oliver

No, your right. Uh, it took three cars, two sets of stairs, and a body double just to get me here, so, quick ... the, uh, vigilante signing ... is Lois covering that?

Chloe

She wouldn't miss it for the world. I have serious concerns about the legitimacy of this mystery hero tho. Who would be stupid enough to stand up and register?

Oliver

Me.

Chloe

Are you out of your mind? The VRA's a steaming pile of Spanish Inquisition served up with a side of fear and loathing.

Oliver

Gee, Chloe, why don't you just go ahead and say what you really feel about this whole thing? We have to find out what happens when someone registers.

Chloe

I get it. Somebody needs to be the hero, and you're the only one that is ...

Oliver

Thank you for understanding.

Chloe

You're welcome, Ollie.

The door opens and Hal walks out.

Chloe

Are you done with your rant?

Hal

Me? Oh yeah, I was just getting ready to go.

Oliver

And where are you going?

Hal

I have a date with Carol tonight.

Hal walks off.

Chloe

Tell Carol I said hi.

Hal

Will do.

Clark as Superman is flying through the skies of Metropolis to find Kara. He finds Kara on top of a building and goes to confront her.

Clark

(Lands on building)

Kara!

Kara

It's been a long time, Kal-El. I missed you.

Clark and Kara hug.

Clark

I missed you too. Surprise seeing you today, how long have you been in town? You didn't come to Earth to be the first super-powered pin up girl.

Kara

It's critical I got my image around the city as quickly as possible. You just have to trust me, Kal-El. I'm doing this for you.

Clark

Kara, this doesn't feel like much of a favor.

Kara

I searched so long for my mother and I never found her. You and I, are the last survivors of the House of El.

(Sighs)

After everything we've been through together, I had to come back to the one place in the Universe I have family.

Clark

(Nods)

Well, what you're doing right now flies in the face of how I've chosen to live on this planet my whole life. We both know that, now if you really care about family; tell me what you're doing here, and stop avoiding the question.

Kara

I didn't want to hurt you. Jor-El has given me a mission, I'm getting my powers and image around the city your a part of it.

Clark

He gave you a mission? What did he say?

Kara

He's let you go, Kal-El. I'm sorry. He says you're no longer his son.

At night, Batman goes to a Miami aquarium to confront Arthur about the oil rig explosion.

Batman

Arthur. We need to talk.

Arthur

(Turns to Batman)

I'm past talking, Bruce. I've got greater responsibilities now.

Batman

By blowing up oil rigs? Is that responsible?

Arthur

Check your sources. I didn't hurt anyone. Don't make me start now.

Batman

Who are you working with Arthur?

Arthur

You think 'cause I'm not checking in at the tree house I've gone rogue? Nice trust.

Batman

I'm not going anywhere.

Arthur

Oh, and if you thought I was working solo...

Mera walks into the scene.

Mera

...You haven't met his wife.

Back at Fort Ryan, Lois goes to meet Gen. Eiling and finds his office full of charts and pictures of various vigilantes the government has identified or suspects.

Wade

Paints a pretty scary picture, doesn't it?

Lois

It certainly gives me a new perspective. Lois...

Wade

… Lane. Sam Lane's daughter. I always do my homework. Why do you think I gave you clearance?

Lois

Damn. And here I was thinking I got in here on my wit and charm.

Wade

I see you are not just a Lane in name, but attitude as well.

Lois

My dad always said I was made of more brass than his medals. General, I brought something for you.

She brings him a box. He was surprised at what he got.

Wade

Whoa! I see that I am not the only one who does their homework. Fine bourbon and Cuban Cohibas ... my favorite.

Lois

American made and American won. I don't care what they say ... that victory will be ours soon enough.

Wade

Spoken like a true daughter of the red, white, and blue.

Lois

Speaking of the red, white, and blue... What's really up with the VRA?

Wade

Your father worked on the Registration Act, Miss Lane. I'm not sure what more I can tell you.

Lois

Well, it's only since your command that someone volunteered to sign up. How exactly is that gonna happen?

Wade

They'll simply sign a declaration of intent to act only at the government's behest. United we stand, right, Miss Lane? As it stands now, vigilantes do not represent the will of the people. And anyone espousing different merely supports their cause.

Lois

Which is exactly why I asked for the VRA assignment. Who better to give the military a fair shake than a brat?

Wade

One who has written most of her paper's pro-Superman articles.

Lois

I guess my name isn't the only reason you agreed to this one-on-one.

Wade

You are not playing for your team the way you should be, Miss Lane. We all must do our part.

Lois

Some people might say that's what drives the vigilantes to action.

Wade

Well, then, they'll simply step forward and suit up with the good guys, won't they?

Lois

Here's to the good guys.

Wade

Amen. Ah, there must be something around here to cut this. Your name got you in here, but it won't get you out of trouble. Show me your hand. Now!

Lois

I just thought you might like a light.

Wade

I apologize. These vigilantes have got me suspicious of everyone.

Lois

No worries. These days, you just don't know who you can trust. Right.

Lois gets up and walks out of Fort Ryan. As she leaves, her eyes glowed red.

Clark heads to his loft attempting to use the Key to teleport himself to the Fortress of Solitude. But Kara holds it in her hand.

Kara

(Holding the Key)

I know about your little shortcut to the Fortress.

Clark

Give me the key, Kara. I want to talk to my father.

Kara

There's no point in confronting Jor-El.

Clark grabs Kara's hand.

Clark

You said he disowned me and I want to know why.

Kara

This is bigger then just Jor-El.

Clark grabs the key from her hand.

Kara

A darkness has come to Earth. I've been trying to draw it towards me so I can stop it.

Clark

I was the one sent to Earth to protect it, Jor-El should've come to me.

Kara

(Scoffs)

He said your not ready.

Clark

He's afraid that I'll fail. After all the trails and all the training that I've gone through. But he's the one whose confused, because I know my own destiny.

Kara

Kal-El, you think you have all the answers, but the evil that's coming is like nothing you've ever seen. It takes advantage of people's doubts.

Clark

There's nothing out there that I can't handle. What if you can't fight it on your own? You'd rather put the world at risk and trust Jor-El, then believe in me? Your my only family, and I need your help.

Kara looks away for a moment.

Kara

(Turns back to Clark)

The darkness it came through a rip in the universe three weeks ago. You think it's just going to wait around until you're ready? Just leave it to me.

Clark

Three weeks ago?

Kara

What? What is it?

Clark

I think I know how it came here.

Back at the Aquarium, Batman is still having a conversation with Arthur and Mera.

Batman

Considering your activist streak, I never saw you settling down.

Mera

It was his passion and conviction that drew me to him. There are qualities we share and on which we've built a partnership.

Batman

To the outside world, your passion looks a lot like terrorism.

Mera

Do you really want people to see us as scared, hunted victims?

Arthur

We can't stop the government from targeting us, but we can show them we're not gonna take it.

Batman

And show them you're the criminals they fear you are.

Mera

And be the heroes people hope we are. Who is your hero, Bruce? Everybody has one. I'll never forget the day I read about mine ... this little lady named Lucy Burns, who just wanted to vote like her father. But she didn't just sit back and expect people to do the right thing, because you know what? They didn't. It wasn't until she refused food and endured the infamous "Night of Terror" ... that's when people decided to do the right thing.

Arthur

Victories aren't won by spectators... but by fighters... like me and Mera. What are you doing to fight for us?

Batman

We shouldn't be fighting anyone, especially the government. We should be protecting people.

Mera

And right now, we are the ones who need protection the most. Bruce, that rig we took out wasn't drilling for oil.

Arthur

Neither are the ones the government's building around the country.

Batman

Then what are they?

Arthur

High-tech holding facilities deep below the earth. And they're building them for us.

Diana is in her apartment loft, sitting on her couch, watching TV and eating a bowl popcorn.

She's watching the press conference about the VRA and she was curious to see who was the mystery hero.

As she eats her popcorn and watched the screen, Wade Eiling appears.

Wade

Today, we take our first step toward a new partnership. There will no longer be law and outlaw. We will be one people, united, working toward one goal ... the common good. Oliver Queen's registration marks a new day for this country... and the end of vigilantes working outside the law.

Diana crushed the bowl of popcorn with her bare hands.

Diana

Oliver, no!

Diana grabs her coat and heads to the Watchtower.

Diana barged threw the doors of the Watchtower, looking for answers.

Chloe nearly jumps out of her seat.

Diana

I just found out that the mystery hero registering is Oliver. Now you have some explaining to do.

Chloe

(Frightened)

I don't know what you're talking about.

Diana places her lasso on the table.

Chloe

(Even more frightened)

Ok, maybe I was lying about not knowing.

Diana

Merciful Minerva. Chloe why didn't he come to us?

Chloe

I tried to tell him how to get out of it, but you know Ollie ... always feeling the need to be a hero.

Diana

Yeah, he is...dedicated that way. What is your lead on the VRA?

Chloe

Despite what they say, I think the VRA is going a little less above board and a lot more water board.

Diana

Torture?

Chloe

Meet General Wade Eiling.

(Pulls up a picture of General Wade Eiling)

Put in charge of executing the VRA ... emphasis on "execute." For years, rumors of war crimes followed him ... never any charges, and he continued to move up the ranks.

Diana

Because he was effective, and now he's targeting heroes.

Chloe

It's worse. If I've got it right, he's building prisons.

Diana

And Oliver's about to sign up for this? Lets go.

Chloe

(Confused)

Go where?

Diana

To Miami.

Batman and Aquaman goes to one of the facilities

Batman

Seismic activity.

Aquaman

That's how Mera found the place. She's pretty amazing ... smart, passionate, fiery. Even helped me understand my true origins.

Batman

You really went off the high dive for her.

Aquaman

I'm so much more with her than I ever was solo.

Batman

You don't feel guilty, putting her in danger?

Aquaman

Mera can hold her own. If you're worried about someone a little less super-powered, Mera helped me realize that standing on the sidelines isn't the same as being in the game.

Batman

Do you recognize this structure?

Aquaman

Looks like the facilities at LexCorp when Lex was trying to build his own private zoo of the super-powered.

Batman

It couldn't be LexCorp. Either Oliver or myself would know about it.

Aquaman

Looks like Uncle Sam raided the patent offices for his own end.

(Puts his finger to his earpiece)

Mera, you still reading us?

Mera (via earpiece)

Barely ...just heard...tower.

Aquaman

You're breaking up.

Mera (via earpiece)

Watchtower found eight locations with similar seismic readings. You need to check them right away. Oliver's been taken off the grid!

Aquaman

If we split up, we can cover the facility faster.

Batman

They've taken what was ours. Let's go get them back.

Batman and Aquaman both split up.

Clark and Kara are in their suits, soaring through the night skies of Metropolis. They continue to talk about the darkness.

Clark

You said the darkness came through a tear in the universe, made sense. The League and I fought a man by the name of Vandal Savage, until a portal opened. The darkness came through a gateway, maybe it can leave through one.

Kara

This dark force is like a disease.

Clark

How did it become so powerful?

Kara

It can see your thoughts and feelings. It can find the one morsel of doubt that even the purest person doesn't realize they have inside of them. It can possess you, but it can't possess someone whose pure of spirit. Who has true clarity of purpose. What your father...

Clark

Thinks that it'll pray upon some weakness inside of me.

Kara

Kal-El, if this dark force possess someone with abilities like yours, it can be the greatest weapon this planet has ever seen.

All of a sudden, Clark's belt buckle started beeping.

Clark

Excuse me for a moment.

As he goes to take off the buckle, a Kryptonite dart hit his hand.

Kara

Kal?

Kara starts to slow down as well.

Clark's veins in his hand popped out and turned green.

Suddenly, more darts were fired at Superman. He lets the buckle go as he falls to the ground.

Kara

(Shouts)

Kal!

With all the strength she has left, Kara grabs the buckle and falls on top of a building.

She regains her strength and looks over the building, he was gone.

Kara was furious. She takes a look at and it says, _"Incoming message from Batman: Need you at Aquarium in Miami!""_

Oliver is undergoing a rigorous exercise regimen to test his physical abilities at the holding facility.

Trotter

Almost done, Mr. Queen.

Oliver

What's with the secret workout room here, huh? Is this a, uh, a secret tryout for the NFL?

Wade

You're strong and extremely agile with coordination that's off the charts.

Oliver

I'm human.

Wade

Well, I commend your performance. We'd love to have someone with your gifts serve our country. Help us bring in your less cooperative cohorts.

Oliver

Look... I'll be your poster boy. I'll say your words, and I'll be your face, but it ends with me, you understand? Now, there are people out there who want to believe in you. They want to believe in this country. Give them a chance to prove that, to be the heroes we all need.

Wade

You got nerve. I like that. But your draft card wasn't a two-for-one special. Please, allow me to make a more convincing argument.

Wade reveals that he's captured Arthur and is holding him under hot lamps which dries up the moisture in his body and take away his Atlantean abilities. While Oliver stands in horror, Wade knocks him out from behind.

Flash speeds into a heavily guarded Military Facility, easily avoiding the guards.

He arrives at a computer terminal, but when he plugs in the device, a surge of electricity knocks him unconscious to the floor. Immediate, a group of armed soldiers storms in.

Guard

Not so fast now, are you?

Mera is swimming at the aquarium when Wonder Woman and Chloe shows up.

Wonder Woman

(Shouts)

Batman...Batman!

Mera

He's not here!

Wonder Woman and Chloe sees Mera climbing out of the pool.

She takes off her wetsuit and walks towards the two.

Chloe

Wow! Brazen much?

Mera

(Extends her hand)

I am Mera, wife of Orin, future king of the seven seas. The one you call Arthur Curry.

Wonder Woman

(Takes Mera's hand.)

And I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira.

Chloe

(Extends her hand)

And I'm Chloe Sullivan, of Earth.

Mera walks past her to go put her clothes on.

Chloe

A.C. got married. Aren't you just full of reveals?

Mera

Orin is finally embracing his destiny and leading his people.

Chloe

Hang on. "His people." Like, down under and not Australia?

Mera

Certainly you are not a partner in his endeavors?

Chloe

Wow, some people get a ring on their finger, and everyone else's relationship just doesn't cut it.

Wonder Woman

(Jumps in between their conversation)

Orin always had the potential to become a great king. But that is not why we're here.

Mera comes out wear a green swimsuit.

Mera

I know, you came here for Bruce.

Wonder Woman

Can you tell us where he is?

All of a sudden, Batman arrive at the aquarium with some bad news.

Batman

Wonder Woman? Chloe? What are you two doing here?

Wonder Woman

I come to you with urgent news. Oliver was taken.

Batman

We heard and Barry as well. That's why Aquaman and myself went to search for him.

Chloe

Well, where is he?

Batman

He's still investigating the facilities.

Chloe

Well, what now?

Batman pulls out an alloy and gives it to Chloe.

Batman

I need you to run some tests on this alloy.

Chloe

(Smiles)

Don't mind if I do.

At a bar in Coast City, Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris are having a nice and fun conversation.

Carol is a Caucasian female with green eyes, and brown hair.

Hal  
Do you really think I'm irresponsible?

Carol bursts into laughter.

Hal  
Yeah, go ahead...laugh it up.

Carol  
Oh Hal.

As Hal tries to get another word out, his phone vibrates in his pocket. Hal tries to ignore it but it continues to vibrate.

Hal  
Excuse me for a moment.

Hal looks down at his phone, reading the message. It says _"_ _Need_ _you_ _at_ _the_ _Aquarium_ _in_ _Miami_ _._ _Its_ _urgent_ _!"_

Carol  
Who was that?

Hal  
Its ...it's nothing really. Just some...

Carol  
Just go, Hal.

Hal  
But Carol, its nothing.

Carol  
Hal, go!

Hal  
OK.

Hal runs out of the bar.

Time rolls by and Chloe is a going to work.

Hal arrives at the scene.

Hal  
What a way to ruin a date guys, I really appreciate it.

Batman  
I said it was urgent.

Hal  
Oh haha, very funny. So what's going on here?

Chloe  
We're testing an alloy that Batman found in one of the facilities, that could possibly give us a lead.

Hal  
And how's it going so far?

Chloe  
So far so great.

Shortly, Supergirl arrives.

Batman

Kara. What are you doing here?

Supergirl

It's Kal. He's been taken.

Chloe

(Turns around)

What?

Supergirl

We were just flying over the city, then all of a sudden, he fell. I...I tried looking for him but...

Batman

Wade...

Supergirl

What?

Batman

Wade Eiling is a military general, with a severe hatred for people like us, including your cousin.

Supergirl

We need to get him back Bruce. We must...

Batman

(Puts both hands on her shoulders)

We can. And we will.

(Turns to Chloe)

How's the alloy going, Chloe?

Chloe

Ok so I ran some tests on the alloy that you found and It's like some sort of multifunctional weaponry. The government is preparing for anything that comes its way. Including Orin.

Mera

(Worried)

He should have been back by now.

Batman

(Looks to Mera)

He could be at any one of the four facilities he was checking out.

Voice (O.S.)

I'm afraid he ended up in one of General Eiling's nets.

J'onn J'onzz (translating to the earth name of John Jones) AKA the Martian Manhunter

J'onn, in his true Martian form, appears as a humanoid creature with dark green skin and red eyes. He's 6'7" and weighs 256 pounds. J'onn wears an entirely black/dark blue color with a red x-type design on the chest, the suit also has a belt that has gold plates on it and shoulder pads, the pants and boots of the suit are the same color as top half. It also has a cape which is also the same color as the rest of the suit, it is held on by golden clasps.

J'onn

I might know how to find him.

Wonder Woman

J'onn?

Batman

I told J'onn about our current situation. I wondered if he could also tag along.

J'onn lays out a blueprint for the prisons.

Wonder Woman

This is a blueprint.

Batman

Not just no ordinary blueprint. It's the design blueprint for all the prisons.

J'onn

And according to this, there's only one facility that is operational. It's in Alaska.

Supergirl

Let's go!

Supergirl walks off.

Hal

I guess it's time to move in.

Wade walks into a huge room with a large enclosed glass chamber in the middle, where Barry (who is unmasked) is being held. As he enters, all of the lights turn on and Barry wakes up on the floor of the chamber.

Wade

Morning, Flash. Or should I say, Barry Allen.

Barry's eyes started to widen.

Barry

Who the hell are you? What do you from me?

Wade

Your team. Tell me where they are.

Barry

(Crossing his arms)

I want a lawyer.

Wade

And I want a ponytail. Disappointment abounds. Who do you work for?

Barry

What you see is what you get, there, goldilocks.

Wade

And swiping military data isn't your style. Now, tell me where is the rest of your team, and well, this won't have to get unpleasant.

Barry

All right. All right, I work for a guy called Mr. None of your Goddamn Business. Would you like me to introduce you?

Wade is unamused. He pulls out a small remote control device.

Wade

The floor of your cell has been outfitted with pressure plates designed to track movement. Stop in one place for even a millisecond after I activate them, and you fry. Last chance.

(Barry remains silent)

Well, maybe you'll feel more talkative when you get tired of running.

Eiling walks away, activating the chamber as he does. Barry feels the shock and immediately starts running in circles, keeping the electric plates deactivated.

Flashback: In the dark room, Oliver gets slapped by the Man.

Man

Oh, it's your lucky day, Shamrock. I'm letting you go.

Oliver

(Oliver smiles)

Just like that, huh? See, now I'm disappointed. I was kind of holding out for a goodbye kiss from you.

Man chuckles.

Oliver

We're not done. I will hunt you, and I will find you,. You understand?

Man

You don't even know who I am. But I know who you are, and I will be watching...Green Arrow.

The man takes off Oliver's blindfold off and punches him.

Back to present day, Oliver is dunked inside a tank of water, effecting waterboard torture.

Oliver

(Turns to Arthur while panting and coughing)

Please tell me you're not the rescue party.

Arthur

They must have tracked me in. I should have been more stealth.

Oliver

You know about our abilities?

Wade walks in and interrogates the two.

Wade

Always be prepared. You came at us through the ocean like a torpedo. It didn't take much to figure out where your mutated abilities come from. A little heat, and you dry right up, don't you?

Oliver

Something tells me the White House didn't exactly get the memo on your glacial Gitmo here.

Wade

Don't ask... Don't tell. I wouldn't be too embarrassed. You two are just the first in a whole host of vigilantes to be taken out of play. With the right encouragement, I'm sure you will help us bring them in.

Arthur

You're gonna need a bigger cage.

Wade

I wouldn't worry about that. See, you all have some great strength... but one equally great flaw. No, you are almost too easy. Damaged, lonely, isolated. Another hero with no actual powers. Do you resent them?

Oliver

Actually, you're taking the honors right now, jackass.

Wade

Unlike the half-dolphin over there, I'll bet you hate the freezing-cold depths of the ocean.

The team are all in route to the facility. Supergirl and Martian Manhunter flying, Green Lantern Wonder Woman and Mera inside of the Green energy plane and Batman in the Batwing.

The guards spot the heroes and opened fire.

The heroes did what they could to move out of the way.

The Green energy plane and The Batwing fired back.

All of a sudden, they rolled out tanks. They shot two missiles at the team, but Supergirl uses her heat vision to destroy the missiles. Supergirl lands on the ground and the guards kept shooting Supergirl.

Supergirl lets the bullets bounce off of her, then creates a thunderous clap with her hands, causing the tanks and the guards to fly. Martian Manhunter joins the fight as well, using his telekinetic energy to push the guards out of the way. The Green energy plane lands on the surface.

Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Mera gets out of the plane and meets up with Supergirl and Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter

More are coming, I can feel it.

Mera

Then lets say hello.

Wonder Woman

(Grabs Mera's arm)

No. We must save Oliver and Arthur.

(Turns to Supergirl and Martian Manhunter)

Kara will get Superman and Batman will watch over the skies. Batman after you're done out here, you and J'onn must save Flash. Lantern, I want you to keep the guards busy out here.

Green Lantern  
Gotcha Princess.

Green Lantern flies off.

Wonder Woman  
Mera and myself will get Oliver and Arthur.

Batman(V.0)

I like the sound of that.

Supergirl

I do too.

Mera

As do I.

(Puts finger on his earpiece)

Watchtower did you get that?

Watchtower (V.O)

I copy. You know, we need a woman to just take charge and...

Batman

Watchtower...not now.

Watchtower (V.O)

Sorry.

Wonder Woman breaks down the entrance door of the facility, with Mera by her side.

Computer Voice

Intruder alert. Partial power interruption. Computer override initiated. Terminal breach measures activated. Self-destruct in 2 minutes.

Wade presses a button, which makes Oliver get dunked in the water again, but this time no one is around.

One guard ran in to stop Wonder Woman and Mera, but runs into a mean right hook by Mera.

Wonder Woman

Tell me where's Green Arrow and Aquaman and no one gets hurt.

Guard

Look lady. I know who you are and I know you're good. But what's the two of you going to do to all of us?

The guards aimed their guns.

Mera is ready for a fight.

Wonder Woman

(Puts her hands on her hips)

Try me.

The guards fired at Wonder Woman, but she uses her bulletproof bracelets to deflect the bullets away from her.

She grips one guard by the throat and tosses him into a stack of crates like a ragdoll.

Mera jumps two guards, performing a takedown of her own. Mera runs towards one guard, who starts firing but she points his gun into the air, grabs his collar and slams him down to the ground.

Wonder Woman runs to one guard, spins into the air and punches him in the jaw. Another guard tries to shoot Wonder Woman head on, but she was too quick, using her bracelets to her advantage. She slaps the gun out of his hand, grabs him by the head, and hits him with a brutal headbutt.

More guards ran to her direction, but she kicks a cargo crate half way across the room, pushing the guards far away.

Mera on the other hand blocks a guard's punch, knees him in the stomach and slams him down to the ground. Another guard comes from out of nowhere and attempts to hit Mera with his baton, but Mera catches the baton and swings the guard half way across the room.

Wonder Woman then pulls out her lasso, wrapped it around the guard's neck and violently swings him into a wall She then takes out three guards with two swift kicks.

One guard tries to get up, but Wonder Woman kicks him in the head, officially knocking him out.

Mera

(Panting)

You did good.

Wonder Woman

(Panting)

I know.

The two walk off.

Meanwhile outside, Green Lantern and the rest of the team are taking care of the guards. Green Lantern first creates a giant green energy fist, taking out 3 guards. He then grabs a guard while summoning a brick wall construct behind him and throws the guard into it and kicks him through it. He then summons a minigun and shoots at the tanks. Martian Manhunter focuses his telekinetic energy into a focused, short range blast that sends five guards flying. He then summons a powerful beam of telekinetic energy that erupts from the ground, blasting more guards up. Supergirl grabs a tank and flings it into another one, which causes a massive explosion. Suddenly, she feels bullets bouncing off her back. She turns around and sees a shaken guard. She quickly grabs his gun and squeezes it, causing the whole gun to break. She then pushes him away. Meanwhile, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter are fighting side by side.

Green Lantern

Hey J'onn, are as good at baseball then you are at eating my oreos?

Martian Manhunter then grabs a guard.

Martian Manhunter

Sorry Hal, but they were double stuffed.

Martian Manhunter flings the guard to Green Lantern.

Green Lantern

Yeah yeah, great excuse.

Green Lantern creates a bat construct and hits the guard out of the park.

Green Lantern

Home run.

The Batwing flies into the night sky at top speed, taking out the rest of the tanks.

Inside, Batman is making a call to Watchtower via monitor.

Batman

Batman to Watchtower. What are my instructions?

At Watchtower, Watchtower is pulling up a schematic of the building.

Watchtower

Ok. So there should be a security access panel near the east door. According to these schematics, you need to carefully rewire it.

Batman

No need.

Watchtower

What do you mean?

Batman

I can use my Cryptographic Sequencer to open the door and get Barry out of there.

Watchtower

That...can also work.

Meanwhile in the building, the guards have their guns pointed at the entrance of the door. Some were confident, some were scared.

Suddenly, the entire roof explodes and pieces of it came crashing down.

Batman jumps out of the Batwing and into the room. His eyes narrow as he focuses on all his prey.

A guard points his gun at Batman, but Batman snaps arm and flips him over.

Another guard fires at Batman. Batman takes out his Batclaw and fires it at the guard. He yanks the cord and hits the guard with a running dropkick.

Two guards pull their batons and attack. Batman grabs the first guard and breaks his arm like a twig. The guard lets out a scream, then suddenly his face is smashed into the floor.

The second guard swings quite rapidly, but Batman dodges every attack with his perfect speed. Batman then strikes the guard twice in the jaw, kicks him in the gut and a spinning kick to the face.

More guards came in, with their automatic rifles ready and surrounded Batman.

Batman clinched his fists, a sign that he's not backing down, not now.

Suddenly, two blurs pass by, sweeping every guard off their feet. Which turns out to be Supergirl and Martian Manhunter.

Batman

Didn't expect you two to be late.

Supergirl

Well some business had to be taken care of outside. You know how that goes.

Martian Manhunter

Come on, we don't have much time.

The three heroes left the scene.

Oliver is still trying to escape the tank, because of the restraints.

Wade watches as Oliver and Arthur struggle but suddenly, one of Wade's men was kicked through the door.

Wonder Woman and Mera stood side by side.

Wonder Woman

(Sighs)

I'm really getting tired of saving you boys.

Wonder Woman whips out her lasso and uses it to break open the tank Oliver is again being drowned in and Mera uses her hydrokinetic abilities and sends the water across the room onto Arthur.

Wade runs out of the room and hits another trap which closes in around Mera and Wonder Woman and confines them both in a similar heating apparatus like Arthur was trapped in.

Suddenly, Green Lantern bursts through the wall of the facility.

Green Lantern

Oh yeah!

Green Lantern sees Wonder Woman and Mera in the trap, so he creates a green energy water hose construct and sprays the cage until it cools. Wonder Woman breaks out of the trap, freeing Mera and herself.

Mera

Orin!

Arthur

Mera!

Arthur and Mera reunite again.

Green Lantern

(Puts hands on hips)

I love making an entrance.

Diana goes to free Oliver. Oliver sees she's disappointed.

Oliver

Look, Diana...I'm...

Wonder Woman

We have to go... now.

Arthur

(Turns to the team)

How long can you guys hold your breath?

Green Lantern

No need Gill Boy, I have a Submarine.

Meanwhile, Barry is still running at full speed in the circular glass cage, to avoid a charged floor that would electrocute him to death if he touched it. As he runs faster and faster and faster and faster than he ever thought himself capable, Barry discovered he could tap into the very Speed Force itself. Almost immediately, Barry saw a dark creature waiting for him just outside the glass, waiting to grab him.

Batman and Martian Manhunter made it to the door and Batman pulls out his Cryptographic Sequencer.

The imposing creature doesn't appear human at all: being comprised of the dark energies of the Speed Force, appearing completely black and always surrounded by black/dark blue lightning. It features a grotesque, almost oil-shaped, humanoid form with clawed hands and feet that feature three toes and a fourth talon extending from the heel. The creature's mouth features an extended animal-like snout with sharp, gruesome teeth and a prensile tongue. Its horns resemble the ear wings the Flash had on his mask, as well as backward knees to help him run faster and a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

Almost immediately, Barry saw the dark creature waiting for him just outside the glass, waiting to grab him. Before he could pass out and fall to the shocked floor or before the creature could grab him, Batman hacks the keypad and opens the door.

Martian Manhunter sizes up the chamber holding Barry, then super speeds through the glass, grabbing Barry and breaking through the other side, shielding Barry as the whole chamber explodes behind them.

Barry

(Panting)

Oh...hey J'onn.

Martian Manhunter

Hello Barry.

Superman wakes up in a cage-like cell.

Guard

Stay in the center of your cell.

His captor powers up the cell, exposing him to kryptonite, causing every vein to pop out of his and turning it the color green.

Superman

Where am I?! What is this? Aah!

(Groaning )

Come out here. Come out here and face me!

Guard

You just experienced a 20% increase in charge from the meteor rock lining your cell. Do it again, I'll ramp it up 50%. You try for three, I'm guessing 100% will kill you. You're not getting out, you know. I helped build this cage.

Superman tries to break out, but he is unable to do so. His captor can control the intensity of the kryptonite lining.

Superman

What do you want from me?!

Guard

I've seen a lot of terrible things in your town. How could a place like Metropolis be filled with such death and destruction? I think it has something to do with you.

Superman

Maybe you want to reconsider keeping me in this cage.

Guard

I was head security for 33.1. I've tracked down a lot of meteor freaks, but you... you're in a category all to yourself. The government wouldn't know what to do with you.

Guard (CONT)

But I do.

Superman is very weak at this point. The kryptonite charge is increasing to a fatal level. He's on his hands and knees and his skin is nearly green.

Superman collapses to the ground. The doors burst open, and Kara blasts the controls with her heat vision.

Supergirl

Kal.

She lifts the cage off of Clark and throws it towards the control room. Superman is revived and they embrace. The Guard aims a gun containing kryptonite darts at them, but Batman easily takes him down.

Superman

It's nice having you back.

Supergirl

Kal, how could I have ever forgotten you?

Martian Manhunter

Our time is limited. We must go.

Supergirl

J'onn's right.

Superman picks himself up.

Superman

You guys go.

Supergirl

What?

Batman

And where are you going?

Superman

To handle some unfinished business.

As Wade tries to leave the facility, he is confronted by Superman.

Superman

Wade!

Computer Voice

Self-destruct in 90 seconds.

Superman

I'm not gonna let you continue destroying people's faith in justice.

Wade

Made of steel, or just a man? You can't be both.

When Wade pulls a gun on him and shoots, nothing happens and Wade realizes who he's dealing with.

Computer Voice

Self-destruct in 60 seconds.

Wade

So it is you.

Superman

What are you doing?! I need to get you out of here!

Wade

This whole place was built for the express purpose... of containing your kind.

Computer Voice

Self-destruct in 40 seconds.

Wade

And your weakness was the hardest to learn. You see? You're not above the law. You're not even above me.

Superman

How can you be so determined in seeing us as the enemy, instead of working with us? Look… Let me save you. You'll never get out!

Wade

I know, but it's worth it. To destroy the single greatest threat to democracy. No civilian in this country should be more powerful than the law. That's what keeps the order. That's what keeps us strong.

Computer Voice

Self-destruct in 15 seconds.

Superman

Shut it down. Let me help you.

Wade

I'd rather die for my country than be saved by an abomination like you.

Superman uses his x-ray vision on Wade to find the Omega symbol branded onto his forehead.

Computer Voice

Self-destruct in 10 seconds.

Superman

You asked me a question. I guess you'll get your answer. I am man... and steel

He realizes that Wade is not going to back down and braces himself for the explosion which destroys the building around them.

Underwater, Aquaman grab Superman and swims off.

The next day at the Watchtower, Arthur and Bruce have a nice conversation.

Bruce

I guess I should thank you for uncovering those holding cells. Part of me wishes I could have kept on believing in... everything I was raised to believe in.

Arthur

Don't let an overzealous warhawk shake your faith in people, Bruce. Your endless optimism is the one thing I actually like about you.

Bruce

Did you learn that vocabulary from Mera?

Arthur

Seriously, though, you made a good point. Digging in our heels and being as extreme as Eiling makes us no better than them.

Bruce

I'm just sorry they got what they wanted out of the VRA.

Arthur

How's that?

Bruce

We didn't exactly rush to sign up, but we got scared. We stopped communicating. We stopped trusting each other. Now, there's no way we can beat this if we splinter.

Arthur

I may not trust the commandos in Washington, but I trust you, Bruce. So we'll do it your way ... lead by example, not by resistance.

Bruce watches as Arthur takes Mera by the hand and leaves the Watchtower.

Diana is sitting on the couch, watching as everyone talk. Oliver sits next to her.

Oliver

Diana. I know you're angry.

Diana

I'm not angry, Oliver, I'm disappointed.

(She turns to Oliver)

You've not just put yourself in danger, but everyone else.

Oliver

I know and...and I'm sorry.

Diana continues to ignore Oliver.

Oliver

While you guys fought Savage...I uh...I was taken.

This catches Diana's attention.

Oliver (CONT)

I was blindfolded, beaten. He even asked me who I was working for and...

Diana

...You didn't tell, nearly sacrificed your life for this team.

Oliver looks at Diana

Diana

(Puts her hand on Oliver's shoulder)

I'm sorry.

Oliver

You know and the funny thing is, I still don't know why he let me go.

Barry sits on the stairs, still thinking about the monster he saw while he was running.

J'onn comes to accompany him.

J'onn

It's nice to see you whole again.

Barry

Huh. Oh. Yeah...

J'onn sits next to him.

J'onn

Is everything alright?

Barry

Yeah. I'm...just happy to be released out of that prison. If you and the league wouldn't show up in time, who knows what would've happened.

J'onn

You would've ran forever.

Barry

(Smiles)

Yeah.

J'onn looks deeper into Barry's eyes.

J'onn

Are you sure you're Ok Barry? You look haunted.

Barry looked at J'onn.

Barry

I saw something, J'onn.

J'onn

What did you see?

Barry

While I was running in that cage, I saw something. It was...weird, like seeing a ghost. It was reaching for me J'onn. Like it was...like it was trying to grab me and...and take me somewhere.

J'onn

Do you know where it came from?

Barry

I don't know, J'onn. I don't even know if I can fight it.

J'onn

You can fight this Barry, we can fight this. Now come on, the team is waiting.

The team gets together and has an important discussion.

Clark and Kara stood in front of the team.

Clark

Um... We all know what the government was up to. Those prisons were part of a much bigger threat. Hate crimes are up. People like Wade, they're getting more control. And Godfrey's anti-vigilante message ... it's reaching more ears than ever before, and I don't think it's a coincidence.

Diana

Sadly, Clark, there's no mystery to human fear and hatred.

Clark

This time, there might be. I think there's something more behind the darkness, something that hero haters like Wade Eiling don't even know is affecting them. When I sent away through the portal into space, I opened a door for something else to come to Earth.

Hal

Are you seriously trying to tell me that, out of all the intergalactic bad boys we've ever faced, this one's actually worse?

Clark

This is much worse. We can't even see it to fight it. This thing is like an evil that's spreading over the Earth. It preys upon the dark side that we already have. It feeds on our doubts, our fears, and our distrust.

Oliver

Well, I'd say, from where I'm standing, it's already on the winning side.

Clark

I think it even affected Eiling. Just before the facility exploded, I saw something on Wade's skull ... the Omega symbol. It was like it was branded there. Almost like the mark...

Bruce

...of the beast in revelations.

Barry

Which would explain why he veered so far off his marching orders.

Oliver

I'm guessing you don't think that Wade's the only pledge to the Alpha-Omega-Die Fraternity, right?

Clark

I think the Omega's a sign of corruption, a mark that the darkness has fully taken over someone.

Barry

So you're saying that a person had to be open to the darkness? That it can't infect anyone of pure heart?

Clark

And which one of us doesn't have that weakness? A hidden hatred or fear that this thing couldn't prey upon?

Barry looks away for a minute.

Hal

So, basically this thing doesn't have to do anything.

Kara

It just waits for everybody's weaknesses, and then we destroy ourselves.

Clark

If we can't stop it, the darkness will infect every person on this planet.

Desaad is bringing Gordon Godfrey to Granny Goodness. Desaad tall, well built, young man with short, dark blond hair, blue eyes and a scruffy appearance and speaks with a New Zealand accent. He is wearing a black leather jacket on top of other black clothing.

Desaad

Hello, Granny.

Granny Goodness is an elderly woman that appears to be human. She has silver hair and hazel eyes. She can appear to be a sweet woman but in an instant can turn into a cruel, emotionless person. She wears a sweater, a skirt, and leg stockings.

Granny Goodness

Desaad.

Desaad

Ah, Godfrey. Godfrey has been chosen. Our... Dark Lord... has anointed him... made him like us ... a prophet. He is Darkseid's third minion.

Godfrey

So I do have a higher purpose. Yes, Godfrey. Your golden voice is broadcast around the world.

Granny Goodness

Not impressed. And you ... I see you're enjoying your clubs. They seem more popular than ever.

Desaad

Our unholy trinity is complete. I bind their bodies, Godfrey breaks their spirit, and you, my beloved friend, you clear their minds, preparing the way for Lord Darkseid.


End file.
